


United We Stand

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: For one brief moment, it was them against the world.Prompt filled: Hunger Games AU





	United We Stand

Natasha crashes through the maze, glancing beside her to see Clint bringing up the rear. Footsteps come from the other side and she sees the District 1 tribute, Thor, come in, his hammer in one hand. Another person stumbles out, revealing himself to be Bruce. He raises a club he had grabbed from the Cornucopia.

“Decided to join the party?” District 3 tribute Tony Stark asks. In his hand, he hefts a gun with projectiles slung across his chest. Many of them are simply rocks, with a handful that are Capitol made.

“I don’t see how this is a party,” Natasha retorts. 

A shield whirs through, taking down a few of their assailants. Steve emerges, his eyes narrowing as he looks at all five of them.

The ground beneath them begins to shake, and they heft their weapons. All enmity is forgotten as they near each other, backs touching as they anticipate the threat.

In front of them is a horde of skeletal-like mutts known as a Chitauri. They had been used in a few of the previous Games. What made them dangerous is that they are relentless and their weak spots are well protected by their armour. Now, from her count, they are facing a hundred, possibly more.

“How will we do this?” she asks.

“As a team.” Steve’s statement is one not of naivete, but of necessity. Natasha tightens her hold of the gun, glancing around to see if anyone will run away. None of them doesn’t 

The Chitauri charge forward and the six of them spring into action. Natasha raises her blow dart gun, aiming for the chinks in the armour that she can find. A few darts glance off, but many make it into different parts: an eye, an arm, a knee.

Bruce swings his club, anger pulsing through his veins. It lends him strength as he fends off the hordes. He even sends a few flying. He roars, before taking out a row of Chitauri.

Thor does the same as he wields his hammer. He also grabs a taser, frying the eyes of the closest Chitauri.

Tony loads his gun, firing in rapid succession. Sometimes, he throws a few rocks, disorienting the mutts enough for the others to take out.

Steve throws his shield. It ricochets, landing hits to different points in their adversaries’ bodies, stunning them enough to take them out. He hits a few of the weak spots as well.

Together, the six battle out the horde until Tony takes the last out with a bomb grenade. When the battle is finished, the six tributes slump to the ground. “We won,” Steve breaks the silence. 

“Not yet,” Clint says. “We’d better find shelter for the night. Don’t want the rest coming after us.”

“How many left?” Bruce asks.

“Besides us, six others,” Natasha tells them.

They look around uneasily; though Clint had said they needed to find shelter, not one person moves. While they had been united in their need to defeat the Chitauri, the Games would only tear them apart once more.

“I should go,” Bruce says. He vanishes off into one of the openings, taking off into the labyrinth that served as the arena for these Games.

“So should I.” Thor looks at all of them, nodding respectfully before leaving through another opening.

“You fought well. All of you.” Steve says to them. He nods respectfully before leaving, his heavy footsteps echoing in his wake.

“Red, Arrowhead,” Tony gives them a jaunty salute before leaving Natasha and Clint where they are.

“Clint?” Natasha asks, her voice unbelievably small.

Clint looks at her, his voice full of regret as he says, “See you around, Natasha.”

Left alone among the dead carcasses, Natasha clenches her fist. Only one of them is going to come out as a victor; she can only hope that someone else finishes them off for her. With that pleasant thought, she hightails it out of there, wondering what horrors the Gamemakers will deliver next.


End file.
